Deux soldats, un destin
by Octavia-Karmicle
Summary: Ayant été rappelés dans leur pays natal deux Lieutenant Colonel français et leur équipes rentrent à Paris pour commencer une nouvelle mission : protéger Paris de l'organisation terroriste qui menace le pays et ainsi éviter une guerre. Suite dans l'introduction.


**_Résumé entier :_****_Ayant été rappelés dans leur pays natal deux Lieutenant Colonel français et leur équipes rentrent à Paris pour commencer une nouvelle mission : protéger Paris de l'organisation terroriste qui menace le pays et ainsi éviter une guerre. Cependant une divergence d'opinion menace le bien fondé de leur mission alors le Papillon et ses acolytes viennent d'entrer sur le territoire bien décidés à faire plier le gouvernement français et par dessus tout les deux soldats d'élites qui ne cessent de leur mettre des battons dans les roues._ **

Assis le dos bien droit dans l'avion qui le ramenait chez lui en France, Adrien Agreste Lieutenant Colonel pour l'armée de terre française soupira lourdement. Adrien était plutôt beau garçon, il avait des cheveux blonds en pétard et deux yeux émeraude brillant de malice, âgé de seulement vingt quatre ans il avait déjà fait ses preuves vis à vis de son métier à haut risque. Après tout, quel homme de vingt quatre ans pouvait se vanter d'être Lieutenant Colonel depuis deux ans ?

Voilà maintenant six ans qu'il avait quitté le cocon familial qui devenait bien trop étouffant pour une autre sorte de hiérarchie, celle de l'armée. Adrien se souvenait de façon très clair le jour ou il avait décidé d'annoncer à son père qui était un homme étouffant et particulièrement strict vis à vis de son seul fils et héritier qu'il partait pour l'armée. Bien évidemment son père ne l'avait pas cru mais après avoir reçut le numéro de sa division il était venu à la caserne pour lui ordonner de rentrer ; chose que Adrien n'avait évidemment pas fait. Voilà maintenant six ans qu'il avait avait quitté son pays et par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son père. Pourtant voilà, aujourd'hui après un peu plus de six ans il venait d'être affecté au commande d'une mission à haut risque dans la capital du pays qui l'avait vu naître à juste quelques mètres de chez lui.

Bien sur, certains diront que Adrien l'avait bien voulu, avec son statut il aurait très bien put demander une tout autre affectation qui lui aurait été accordé instantanément, mais son général avait été clair, ils avaient besoin de lui le célèbre Chat Noir pour arriver à mettre un terme à l'organisation terroriste contrôlé par un certain "Papillon". De plus, Agreste avait apprit une nouvelle surprenante, il serait certes à la tête de l'unité qui mènerait la mission mais il ne serait pas le seul, non une certaine Ladybug aussi connu que lui dans le domaine et lui allait devoir faire équipe et joindre leur team respective pour arriver à un résultat.

-Colonel ? Fit une voix grave.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard légèrement inquiet de son second surnommé Plagg. Plagg était un homme d'une trentaine d'année possédant une peau aussi noir que la nuit ainsi qu'une épaisse touffe de cheveux de la même couleur, avec sa carrure et l'expression impassible qu'il gardait sur son visage les trois quarts du temps il faisait vraiment peur mais quand on le connaissait bien on savait qu'en réalité c'était un homme très attachant mais un peu chiant.

-Oui ? Demanda Adrien gardant son regard émeraude dans celui noir de son vis à vis.

-On atterrit dans vingts minutes monsieur. Répondit le soldat d'une voix respectueuse.

Plagg avait beau avoir quelques années de plus que lui il avait toujours respecté son supérieur malgré que c'est souvent lui qui devait l'arrêter quand son colonel allait trop loin. Adrien se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en attrapant le dossier qu'il avait juste en face de lui, loin d'être un dossier sur l'organisation à laquelle il devrait faire face dans quelques minutes, heures, jours... C'était un dossier comprenant autant d'informations que possible sur la célèbre Ladybug ou plutôt sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng car c'était bien là son identité civil.

**~~~**

Assise dans le bureau double qui lui avait été dédié à son arrivée en France il y a quelques jours Marinette Dupain-Cheng Lieutenant Colonel de son état lisait le dossier de l'organisation terroriste qu'elle était chargé d'arrêter. C'était une jeune femme possédant une chevelure brune au reflet bleuté ainsi que deux magnifiques yeux saphir ou se reflétait les cieux. Âgée de vingts quatre ans elle avait déjà vécu bon nombre de guerre et effectué bon nombre de mission mais jamais elle n'avait été confronté à une menace aussi proche de son domicile familial. A quelques mètres de là, vivait sa famille les Dupain-Cheng dans leur petite boulangerie qui tournait pourtant à plein régime, et voilà que même après six ans d'armée elle n'arrivait pas à ce dire que même sa famille était menacé.

Soupirant, Ladybug se rappela de la façon dont elle avait annoncé à ses parents le choix de son futur métier, elle qui avait été sur de devenir styliste pendant tant d'années avait surpris sa famille quand sa décision de rejoindre l'armée de terre avait été révélé. D'abord choqué son père avait essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais son choix était fait et elle avait tenu bon, elle se souvenait encore du regard en pleur de sa mère lorsqu'elle était monté dans l'avion qui la conduisait vers un de ses pays en guerre. Elle se rappelait aussi de son retour à la maison après la première guerre qu'elle avait mené, elle était dans un état de traumatisme total et en la voyant ainsi ses parents en avaient pleurés de nombreuses heures avant que Marinette ne reprenne pied dans la réalité et ne les rassures.

Jetant un regard vers le bureau vide en face d'elle Marinette songea à la mission qu'elle et son équipe devaient effectuer, quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait être en charge de la mission elle en avait été heureuse, ne pas à avoir obéir au premier général venu l'avait soulagé mais quand elle avait appris devoir partager le commandement avec un autre Lieutenant Colonel sa joie était rapidement tombé. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit se contentant de prévenir son équipe de leur départ imminent pour leur pays.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau la faisant légèrement sursauter, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance puis elle autorisa alors la personne à entrer. Ce fut une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau blanche possédant des cheveux rose fuchsia et deux yeux noirs abysse qui entra puis prit la parole une fois la porte refermé.

-L'avion de l'équipe de Chat Noir vient d'atterrir Madame. Clama la femme d'une voix clair.

-Merci Tikki tu peux disposer. Répondit Marinette tout en faisant un geste vers la porte.

Elle ne manqua pas l'air soucieux de sa subordonné mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire semblant ou même à la rassurer. Un fois Tikki parti, Marinette attrapa un dossier qu'elle avait soigneusement placé sur le côté de son bureau et l'ouvrit. Celui-ci contenait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir à sa disposition sur le si célèbre Chat Noir ou plutôt Adrien Agreste d'après le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un si célèbre personnage même sous son identité civil, parce qu'après tout Marinette avait longtemps était la fan numéro un du célèbre Gabriel Agreste le plus grand styliste de Paris.


End file.
